


Aquaman the Matchmaker

by EpicKiya722



Series: Kiya's Epic Verse [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But She's a Sweetheart, Cute, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Friendship, Gen, High School, I hope, Meet-Cute, Romance, Short & Sweet, Talk of DC Comics, Talking, There's a Cheerleader, a bit of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: She wasn't expecting to make a friend today, but she does. A cheerleader at that.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Kiya's Epic Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273994
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Aquaman the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do something cute and this popped into my head so I wrote it in like thirty minutes, so warning it's probably not that good.
> 
> I also want to write more original works.

Experiences being a new student are either good or bad. She's indifferent on this matter. It's only her second day at the school and so far, she hasn't made a friend. But she hasn't made an enemy. She kept to herself mostly yesterday and still does today.

She doesn't tell anyone that she moved from Hawaii to Florida. She doesn't tell anyone she has an older brother who's in college. She doesn't tell anyone she does like pineapple pizza. She doesn't tell anyone anything and no one questions it either.

So to say when she is approached today at lunch is a shocker.

She doesn't see or hear the other girl come up behind her. She's engrossed in the pieces of fruit she brought for lunch and the comic book she has laid on the table in front of her. And it's like that for a good two minutes before the other girl speaks up.

"I like your shirt."

She almost chokes on the apple, but fortunately doesn't. However, she makes it clear she wasn't aware of the other's presence by having wide brown eyes and jumping out her seat.

"What?", she questions, turning and finally seeing the other girl.

The other is visibly apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Just came over to say hi. I also said that I like your shirt."

Today, she had chosen to go for a green Aquaman tee. She wanted to be comfortable and honestly, she didn't care to be a fashion icon for school. Just her Aquaman tee, jeans and matching orange sneakers.

Her appearance, clothing wise, is opposite of the other girl's.

She's adorning the school's colors of royal purple and silver in a cheerleader outfit. Her dark curls are tied neatly in a high ponytail with a matching bow.

With her hair pulled back, her face is in clear view. It's the face of the typical popular girl. Sharp, elegant eyes emphasized by mascara, the perfect nose, high cheekbones and a glossy pout. The girl's a goddess, she gives those vibes. She wouldn't be surprised if this cheerleader runs this school.

The stares other kids are giving in their direction gives her some clue to that.

"Oh. My shirt? Thanks."

The cheerleader offers a smile. It's a welcoming one and it oddly enough eases her.

"It's cute. I've actually been looking for one like that. You don't mind if I sit, do you?" She shakes her head and the cheerleader does so. She sits close, but leaves space. "Thanks. I'm Rochelle."

"Kaimana. Or just Kai."

"You're new, right?"

Kai nods.

"I thought so. I saw you yesterday and realized I haven't seen you here before. I wanted to talk then, but you sure do know how to disappear. I... I also wasn't sure what to say then."

"Oh really?"

Kai had to admit that Rochelle's honesty, as she believes it may be, is bold and impressive.

The cheerleader nods this time. "Yeah. And today I saw that you were wearing an Aquaman tee and thought to use that as a conversation starter." She crosses her arms and rests them on the table. Kai notes that she seems a little nervous. It's odd, but amusing. A cheerleader? Nervous to talk to a girl like her? "I'm a fan of Aquaman. Well, anything pertaining to superheroes. Games, comic books, movies, cartoons. Anything."

Yup, she's not expecting this, but hey, you can't always go for stereotypes.

"That is amazing.", Kai answers, turning a little so she's facing Rochelle. "I wasn't expecting this, but that is amazing."

"My friends don't kinda get it. I mean, they like the movies but they just can't follows the books and stuff. Like they won't know a reference from an early comic book like I would. I'm not bragging, by the way."

Kai shakes her head and lets out a small laugh. "Again, amazing. I'll admit I wasn't expecting for a cheerleader to come over to me today and tell me my shirt is cute and that she likes Aquaman, but I'm making no complaints."

Rochelle smiles again. "Well, never thought I would get the chance to tell someone that I do."

"I'm glad to have been that person. This is a great welcome to this school, thank you."

And it is. Kai was giving it a few more days before anybody said anything to her. Everyone seemed to be in their own cliques or to themselves. Kai figured that she would have to try to fit in to not feel alone, but she doesn't pressure herself to. If she makes a friend, she makes a friend. If she doesn't, she doesn't. It's high school. It's a gamble to meet people. They're either there for the rest of your years or not there at all.

That's life.

However, this is a nice turn of events for her. Whether or not Rochelle is there, it's nice she took her time to introduce herself. She didn't have to, but she did. Kai isn't going to be ungrateful about it.

"Well, it would be unfair for you to have a bad start here, right? In fact, I'll be your tour guide. And a friend."

"I would like that. I'd like that very much."

"Hey, to repay me, you should totally tell me where you got that shirt.", Rochelle teases.

Both girls laugh and some of the kids around them watch them. It's evident they're curious as to why this cheerleader, one everyone knows is talking with a girl no one is familiar with. The girl looks... plain compared to her from their view. She's not wearing make-up and her dark hair is loose and down past her shoulders.

However, they're blind to the fact that she's a lot more interesting to the cheerleader than beyond her looks.

"Okay, DC or Marvel though?", Kai asks before eating another slice of apple.

"Depends on my mood really. I shoot for both since they have ups and downs. Come on, neither is perfect."

"Someone gets it!"

"Favorite... underrated villain?"

Kai offers some of her fruit and Rochelle accepts. "Hm. There's quite a few. But if I have to choose, I have to go with... I have to go with Black Manta. I mean this guy, human guy, is fighting someone who would break his arm in a wrestling match. I'm giving him props for that. Also, his son is an ultimate favorite."

Rochelle mocks a dramatic sigh, grabbing onto Kai who snickers. "I love him, too. Kaldur or Jackson, I like all versions of him is precious and deserves to be protected at all costs." Her golden browns meet Kai's darker ones. "We're friends now. Definitely. We're going to be hanging out at and out of school. We're going to talk superheroes like non-stop."

"And anime? Because I like that, too.", Kai states hopefully. The cheerleader lets out a cheer of joy.

"We're besties now. We've only known each other for a few minutes, but we're besties now."

Kai doesn't object to that.

* * *

She's overly glad she doesn't. The next two weeks, Kai finds herself in the routine of sitting with Rochelle in classes and at lunch. Sometimes, she even hitches a ride with her home or to chill at the nearest food place.

They learn they have similar taste in some things like movies and music. However, they are different among other things.

Kai likes sea food, but hates spicy food while Rochelle loves it. Kai's a sweatpants girl while Rochelle doesn't mind a dress. Kai likes darks and neons, Rochelle prefers pastels.

Kai's an outside girl and Rochelle enjoys the indoors.

The girls couldn't get any more different or similar. Didn't matter though because they were compatible.

So compatible that Kai found herself attracted to Rochelle.

She isn't too sure when it happened, but it happened. She's also clueless as to what exactly drew her to crushing on the cheerleader. Maybe it was her personality.  
Rochelle is a sweetheart, always one to make another smile. She's funny, too and mindful of other's space even though she's a hugger. It's opposite of Kai's 'I'm in dire need of coffee stat' persona. Kai likes space, but she comes to find she doesn't mind it if Rochelle is close. The only other people Kai doesn't mind touching her is family.

It could be Rochelle's physical attributes. She's only a shade lighter than Kai who's a russet brown. Her hair's a lot curlier, but frames her face nicely when it's down. Being a cheerleader and apparently a gymnast, Rochelle has an athletic, yet slender built. She's also an inch or two taller than Kai. 

Maybe it could be how she carries herself?

Rochelle has this elegance to her. When she walks, Kai swears each of her steps leaves princess sparkles. When she talks, her voice has a comfort to it. It's soft, but not too soft. And despite how timid she was their first meeting, Rochelle radiates confidence.

Overall, Rochelle has a lot of great aspects to her. Sure, she does have her flaws like she can get too clingy without realizing it and can be a little loud, but Kai can't find to hate any of it.

She's crushing on the girl.

She's crushing on Rochelle.

However, it's a realization she's not going to overact to. She figures she's probably crushing on Rochelle because she is a good person and she is the first to want to be her friend. It happens to many. And surely, it may pass. Kai doesn't want to be her girlfriend right away. She settles for being Rochelle's friend.

Rochelle probably doesn't feel the same way. She probably sees Kai like a sister or whatever.

Well, if Kai pays close attention to the longing glances and the soft smiles Rochelle has whenever she's around... she would know that the feeling is mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I feel like I should continue with another story between Kai and Rochelle. Give more background on them and whatnot. Probably will, I'm not too sure.


End file.
